Known systems for sensing static electric fields and/or time-varying electric fields (electromagnetic fields) utilize an antenna and a receiver. In these known systems, the sensitivity of the system is dependent on the design of the antenna and the receiver electronics. However, these antenna-based systems do not exhibit high sensitivity over a broad frequency or wavelength range.
Another drawback of these known systems is their size. The size of the antenna is related to a wavelength of the electric field. As a result, the dimensions of these known systems are relatively large, especially at lower frequencies, thereby preventing the design and creation of a compact electric field sensor.
As such, there exists a need for a sensor for detecting electric and/or electromagnetic fields, which is sensitive over a broad frequency range and has dimensions suitable for a compact design.